1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to golf equipment and more specifically it relates to an improved golf game device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous golf equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to help golf players enhance their playing of the game of golf. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.